


Every Me Every You

by ctbn60



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean says yes and the world doesn't end, Sam has to learn how to live without his brother. His coping skills are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Me Every You

Title: Every Me Every You  
Author: **[](http://sorrelchestnut.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorrelchestnut**](http://sorrelchestnut.livejournal.com/)**  
Reader: [](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/)**meesasometimes**  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Alternate Universe Girl!Dean  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: After Dean says yes and the world doesn't end, Sam has to learn how to live without his brother. His coping skills are  
not exactly up to the task, until Castiel goes off on a quest to find Dean's soul and comes back with Deanna Winchester from an  
alternate universe. Now Sam has a whole new set of problems with deal with, and if he can let himself, a whole lot of unexpected joys.

MP3 and Audiobook download links are [HERE](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/1258)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Podfic_Covers/?action=view&current=Every_Me_Every_You.jpg)

For an alternate version click HERE:

http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Podfic_Covers/Every_me_You_2.jpg


End file.
